


Everything is Going to be Okay

by c_curculio



Category: Half-Life
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mute Gordon Freeman, Post-Canon, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_curculio/pseuds/c_curculio
Summary: It's been over 20 years, but Gordon is finally getting to marry the love of his life.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 59





	Everything is Going to be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> This is a (belated) present for [Eddie](https://www.instagram.com/picknicksizzle/) for the 2020 Half Life Secret Santa! When you get the chance please go give its art a look, its a REALLY talented artist and its half-life content makes me really happy :D

Gordon paced around the room, nervously wringing his hands while Kleiner watched from his seat on a wooden crate. “Gordon, I know you’re nervous about this, but do calm down! You’re making Lamarr anxious.” He gently patted the headcrab that was perched in his lap. “Trust me, it will go fine. I’ve been married three times now and they all went as smoothly as they could go.” 

[Dr. Kleiner, I do appreciate the help, but we’re in the apocalypse.] Gordon stopped his pacing to frantically sign at him. [What do I do if a zombie crashes the wedding? Or a hunter? I don’t want to ruin today for him.]

“Gordon, it’s alright. We have plenty of protection.”

[How are we supposed to protect this many people at one time?] Gordon let out a sigh, collapsing back against the wall and sliding down to a sitting position. [I didn’t think that all of Europe would want to come to the wedding.] 

Kleiner shook his head. “You’re the One Free Man, of course people are wanting to come! They have to show you support somehow. Besides, this is the first real wedding we’ve had since the 7 hour war. They want something to be hopeful for.” 

Gordon sighed, letting his head fall to rest on his knees. It was almost easier when he had to fight for his life against hordes of aliens, because he had been running on pure adrenaline and the drugs from the HEV suit the whole time, and he could direct all that into each swing of the crowbar, every moment spent desperately parkouring over lakes of toxic sludge. 

This was his wedding, and he was stuck in a tiny room with his old mentor, with nowhere to direct that nervous energy, with nothing to do but wait until the time came. He felt exposed without the heavy, comforting weight of the HEV suit, but it also served as a reminder of everything that they had gone through. Would Barney have changed out of his metrocop uniform? Gordon found himself fidgeting with the tiny white flowers Alyx had braided into his hair, and he tucked his hands behind his back to keep from tearing them apart. 

Kleiner interrupted the silence. “It will go by faster than you think it will. We just have to wait a little bit longer, and- Oh, hello there. Is it time?” Gordon looked up as the door opened, to see Alyx peeking her head in at them. He leapt to his feet as she nodded. 

“It’s time- hang on, Gordon, some of your flowers are lopsided. Hold still.” She crossed the room, carefully tucking the stray plant matter back into place before stepping back to examine him. “You look fantastic, Gordon. Good luck.” She pulled him into a hug. “I’m so happy for you guys.” 

“Now, now, he hasn’t gotten married yet,” Kleiner interrupted. “On that note, however, go get him, Gordon! This is going to be splendid.” He cradled Lamarr carefully as he stood to pat him on the back reassuringly. “We’ll be out there for you.”   
_God, this is really happening,_ he realized, before Alyx dragged him out into the courtyard, with Kleiner following close behind. His feet moved without him really being fully aware of it, and in the back of his mind he was incredibly grateful for Alyx’s hand on his arm offering him some support. They rounded the corner of a building, and Gordon nearly fell over at the sight of the crowd of people. Some stood, some were seated, and they had all turned to look at him at once. A loud cheer went up.

Alyx’s grip on his arm tightened. “Focus on Barney. Don’t look at the people. Can you find Barney?” She whispered to him. Gordon swallowed down the mounting anxiety that was working its way into his chest and lifted his eyes from the ground, and God, there he was, standing on the makeshift stage 

He looked _beautiful_. He had indeed changed out of the metrocop uniform, and stood there in a clean(ish) white shirt and some jeans that only looked moderately worn out. He stood there with his hands in his pockets ( _To keep him from fidgeting, probably, God he’s gotta be as nervous as I am_ ). His face had lit up as soon as they made eye contact, and if it weren’t for the fact that that wonderful smile was getting more and more clear, Gordon wouldn’t have known he was walking. 

It wasn’t until he was nearly on the stage when he realized Eli was standing next to Barney. The older man pulled him into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, Gordon,” he whispered, before pulling away. Gordon nearly crashed into Barney as they hugged each other tightly, and he was faintly aware of more cheering. 

“You look amazing, sugar,” Barney murmured into his chest, and Gordon could only hug him tighter in response.

Eli gestured at the crowd to quiet down. “Come on now, let’s get settled… Thank you,” he added, when the cheers had finally reduced to a low rumbling murmur. “I have never done this kind of thing, and it’s been over twenty years since I’ve gotten married, but I’m honored to be able to do this. Gordon has been like a son to me, and Barney has been one of the best friends a man could hope for. Both of them have gone above and beyond to secure a safer home for us all. This is the least I can do to thank them for everything they’ve done. They deserve this happiness.

“I’m gonna keep this short. There is still a lot of work that needs to be done, but this is a day that will be remembered. We’re free now, and this is a celebration of that freedom, a celebration of a love that has lasted since before the 7 hour war.” Gordon had his eyes closed, his cheek resting on the top of barney’s head, so he heard rather than saw Eli turn towards them. “I think these two have waited long enough.”

Gordon reluctantly pulled away when someone tapped on his shoulder, and there was Alyx, holding something in her hand. “We didn’t have a pillow,” she chuckled, opening her clenched fist to reveal two sturdy silver bands. “They might not fit right, just a warning.” Barney peered at them, raising his eyebrows with surprise. 

“Well, I’ll be. Where the hell did ya find these things?” He selected one of them. “Here, Gordon. You’ve got smaller hands.” He took Gordon’s left hand, and gently slid it onto his ring finger. It was just a little tight, but he’d get used to it. It glinted dully in the winter sunlight. His hands shook a bit as he took Barney’s left hand and slowly slid the ring on. It was a bit tight on his finger, as well. Gordon laced his fingers with Barney’s as Eli cleared his throat. 

“Gordon, do you take Barney as your husband?” He nodded quickly, not taking his eyes off of him. Barney looked up at him like he was going to cry, and Gordon squeezed his hands reassuringly. Barney squeezed back. 

“Barney, do you take Gordon-” 

“I want this man to be my husband so goddamn bad,” Barney interrupted, causing a ripple of cheers and laughter from the audience. Now it was Gordon’s turn to tear up. 

“Then kiss already! I pronounce you husband and husband.” Eli laughed as Gordon wrapped his arms around Barney, dipping him low as he kissed him hard, desperately enough to make up for the twenty-odd years that he couldn’t. It wasn’t until he stood upright again that he processed the thunderous applause. Then Barney was kissing him again, the love of his life, his _husband_ , and all of a sudden the world felt like everything was going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> "I must, say, Dr. Free... well, I guess that is no longer, your title, hm? This has been a most, heartwarming, event. I have spoken with my, superiors, and they have given you, a vacation, day, if you will. But, should the hour of, need, arise again, you will still be summoned.
> 
> Good day, Dr. Calhoun. And, you have my, congratulations."


End file.
